Mother Knows Best
by midnightread
Summary: Spoilers for 5x03. My take on what happens after Martha tells Castle she knows about him and Beckett. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**So, like I said this is based on the sneak peek where Martha and Castle are talking about how she saw Kate hiding in the closet.**

**I started this in geography and finished it while I was eating tea. I hope you like it :)**

As he walked out of the lift and onto the homicide floor Castle thought about his earlier conversation with his mother. He couldn't believe she had seen Kate in his closet, he thought she'd been out of sight, and when his mother hadn't said anything at the time; that they'd gotten away with it.

He looked around and saw that Kate was sat talking to Ryan and Esposito. He was glad that the two seemed to have made up. Their partnership still wasn't completely healed but at least Esposito was talking to Ryan again, without being sarcastic or dismissive.

Kate must have heard the lift, or maybe she just knew he was there, because she looked up at him and gave him a quick smile before turning back to whatever she and the other two detectives were doing.

He walked over and sat in his chair. Kate looked at him and he passed her the second cup of coffee he was holding, their fingers brushing as he did so. Esposito looked at him and asked, "Weren't you going to spend the day with Alexis now that she's back from Europe?"

Castle nodded and shrugged, "We spent the morning together but she wanted to spend the afternoon with her friends before they all went their separate ways." Esposito nodded but didn't look convinced.

"So why are you here Castle? We don't have a case, just paper work," Kate said, before taking a gulp of coffee.

Castle shrugged again and tried to catch her eye. "I'm avoiding Gina, plus I needed to talk to you about something."

Ryan and Esposito both quirked their eyebrows while Kate looked hard at Castle. "About what?" she questioned.

"I need some help with something for Alexis."

Kate nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

He shook his head, "It's kind of delicate."

She looked him in the eye for a moment then looked around the bull pen. Once she saw that Gates was in her office and on her phone she looked at Ryan and Esposito, who were both watching her and Castle with interest. "I'll be in the observation room if I'm needed," she said as she stood.

The two nodded then watched as Kate led Castle towards the observation room. Once they were out of ear shot Esposito asked, "What do you think that was about?"

Ryan shrugged and turned his attention back to his paper work. "We'll properly never know, you know how secretive those two can be."

Esposito grunted and looked at the now shut door to the observation room for a few more moments before he too turned back to his paperwork.

Kate shut the door and turned on Castle. "What's up with Alexis?"

"My mother knows about us," he blurted out, "She saw you in the closet."

Kate just stood blinking for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well that was unexpected."

They stood in silence for a moment before Castle said, "Are you ok with that?"

Kate nodded, "Of course I am. I know we said we wanted to keep it to ourselves for the time being but people were going to find out eventually weren't they."

She shrugged and Castle pulled her into a hug. "She thinks I should tell Alexis."

Kate nodded against his chest then pulled back and stepped out of reach, "I'm at work Castle, you know the rules." When Castle nodded she said, "Yeah we should tell Alexis, she's your daughter and should be one of the first people to find out. We can tell her tonight if you want."

Castle beamed at her. He loved this woman, he really really did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since most of the reviewers asked for a second chapter so here it is. Hope you like it :D**

They'd spent the rest of the day doing paper work. Well Kate had and Castle had just kept the three detectives supplied with coffee. When it came time to leave Ryan and Esposito left first while Castle helped Kate with her jacket. They kept a respectable distance apart until they were sat in the crown vic, driving the down the road, towards Castle's loft. They stopped at a set of lights and Castle leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Kate smiled at her then put the car back in gear when the lights turned back to green. "So, what are we going to tell Alexis?" Kate asked.

Castle rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "I don't know. My mother just said that it would probably be a better idea to tell her then it would for her to walk in on us… um."

"Yeah," Kate said, stopping the car in front of Castle's building, "That would be embarrassing."

Castle got out the car and came round and opened the door for Kate. She raised an eyebrow but took his offered hand and let him pull her into a hug, before tilting her head back and capturing her lips.

She smiled as she pulled back. "Let's go inside and decide what we're going to tell your daughter."

Castle nodded kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her into the building. They nodded a hello to the door man before making their way to the lift. Once the doors shut Castle turned to Kate, their hands still clasped. "So you don't mind telling her?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No Castle, I really don't mind. She's your daughter, she deserves to know."

He smiled at her and then the lift dinged and the two of then watched as the doors opened. Castle led the way to his loft and opened the door. They went in and as Castle shut the door he kissed Kate soundly on the lips. They only broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Castle felt Kate freeze and the two slowly turned to the sofa, where they saw Alexis sitting.

They looked back at each other and couldn't help the nervous laughter that came out of their mouths. Castle released Kate and moved round to hug his daughter. "Good day pumpkin?"

She nodded then looked between him and Kate. "Something you want to tell me dad?" her voice sounded icy and Castle mentally winced.

"We… um…" he stuttered, not sure how to begin. He looked at Kate for help but she looked just as shocked as he felt.

It was Alexis who started the ball rolling "Are you two together now?"

Kate and Castle shared a look before Castle looked back at his daughter and nodded, "Yeah, we were just about to tell you."

Alexis nodded, but didn't look convinced. "How long?"

It was Kate who answered this time, "Since your graduation Alexis."

Alexis looked at her then back at her dad then back at Kate. She then nodded and said, "I'm happy for you."

She didn't sound very happy about the idea so Castle rested his hand on her shoulder, "Alexis…"

She cut him off by saying, "Really dad, I am." This time she sounded stronger and more believable.

She hugged her dad and whispered in his ear, "I really am glad; as long as she makes you happy I'm happy."

Castle hugged her back tight then released her. Alexis stood and walked over to Kate. The detective watched the young woman closely and said, "Congratulations on graduating Alexis."

Alexis smiled at her, a smile full of genuine warmth. "Thanks detective."

Kate shook her head, "I'm probably going to be around here a lot so if you want to call me Kate."

The red head nodded then looked back at her father, who was watching the two of them closely, love clear on his face. Alexis took a step closer to Kate and said in a low voice. "Look after him Kate, please."

Kate put her hand on the girls shoulder and nodded, "I'll try my very hardest to get him home every night."

Alexis nodded, glad that she hadn't made a promise that Alexis knew would be hard to keep. She knew how dangerous following a cop around was but she also knew that her dad loved it. She looked between her dad and Kate and realised that they would protect each other and Alexis was glad of that, now that she'd gotten over the shooting she worried about Kate almost as much as she worried about her dad. She hugged Kate close, "Thanks Kate."

Kate put her arms around the girl and hugged her back.

From the look on Castle's face he was glad that he had told his daughter and as he looked at them Kate could see the love in his eyes and she felt warm inside to think that he was looking at both her and his daughter.

Alexis let her go and then looked at her dad, "Can we have a movie night?"

Castle nodded, "Of course we can pumpkin."

Kate smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Castle, have some quality time with your family."

She made to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Stay Kate, your part of the family too."

Kate smiled and the three made themselves comfortable on the sofa, ordering take away as they did so.

**Really complete this time**


End file.
